Dark Mark Savior
by ThreeFriends
Summary: Even as a child Draco watched his father hate his sister Samantha. As she grew she was trapped behind the gowns of her father's approval.Becoming someone she wasn't By Sam and Mistral
1. The Real Malfoy Family

_The True Malfoy Family_

A/D: The Malfoys will be slightly OOC (out of character). So this is noncanon or just plain made up. She is Draco Malfoys sister Samantha Malfoy (Yes I know the family is named after constellations and yes Samantha is one that you very much). Samantha and Draco had not a perfect bond but still had a bond before the summer of 6th year but it started to go downhill during that summer so I am starting from there and yes Samantha is a Slytherin. You know how you can choose sorta which house you can go in she wanted to be in Slytherin she just wanted her family to be proud for once. Yes she is ambitious like others and cunning but quiet but you know no one every suspects the quiet one. Expect Samantha doesn't believe what the Dark Lord is doing is right and when she finds out about Draco's Dark Mark it's a mess. She just wants her family safe she tried to convince her father but feels he is a lost cause. She doesn't know where her mother is on this anymore. So that was info on Samantha.

The electric blue doe eyed girl awoke in the Manor that morning. It was a usual morning so it seemed. Samantha went to her mirror seeing a mass of curls like her Aunt Bellatrix but more of a mess if that was even possible. She heaved a sigh before casting a spell to make her hair straight, she was already different enough blue eyes instead of gray, curly hair instead of straight, and quiet instead of out spoken. That was just the beginning of her difference. She just wanted to make her father proud. Samantha made her way down the long hallway and the spiral staircase. She made her way to the huge dining room. Empty. How could no one be home? At least her mother and brother would be here. She checked Draco's room, her father's study, her parent's room, the sitting area, and even the backyard all empty! Her last resort was the library when a bang came from the front door and she ducked her into the library, wand in hand she listened to the voices. Death Eaters, she has heard the voices before but knew not whom they belonged too. The voices rang through the Manor as they yelled at each other to grab everything they could while the Malfoys are gone. Samantha drew a deep breath walking out of the library with hands on her hips, acting as if she was better than they were when really she was terrified for her life. "Excuse me? What are you doing in my house?" Samantha's high voice made both men jump. The Death Eaters looking at each other, dropped all the things they were planning to steal and disapparated from the Manor. She sighed again cleaning up the mess they left and after finishing cleaning she just had a piece of toast for a late breakfast. She was the only human in this house who could cook, but she only did it when she was alone. Her father didn't approve of it but she didn't care she just wanted to be accepted. Where would her family be and why they just leave her? It is not like they could have shown how much more they didn't want her. She shrugged off the whole thing planning not to tell. Samantha made her way to sitting room placing a book in her lap. Right now she wanted to think even though she just about had enough time to think. Again she heard a bang at the front door with hushed whispers and Samantha groaned softly not wanting her family to be home yet but that is beyond her control now. She heard the footsteps grow closer to the sitting room and she flipped to a random page in the book acting like an innocent little girl. Then she heard a high-pitched hear pricing laugh. Great just perfect just what Samantha needed her Aunt Bellatrix to bother her more. Samantha buried her face in her book so she didn't have to see the looks of her family. Lucius strode in like a god he thought he was but since his time in Azkaban he had lost a lot of grace; nevertheless, he stood tall nodding at his one and only daughter. "Samantha. Your Morning?" he sounded like he was making small talk with someone he hated. "Like normal, quiet." Her high voice spoke almost in a whisper. "Good." That's a lie you don't care quit pretending you do Samantha thought to herself. Lucius nodded once more before leaving the room with Bellatrix and Narcissa, which left Draco and Samantha in the room alone, together. Samantha and Draco have not spoken since the end of fifth year. Only thing they said over this summer was good morning and goodnight. Draco slummed into the armchair looking at his feet. It seemed neither of them had any idea what to say to each other anymore. Narcissa was listening from the other room ignoring her husband's and sister's hushed argument. It broke her heart knowing her children can't even say a word to each other anymore. She didn't raise the children to reject each other like this, it must have been Lucius's doing. Then again Narcissa couldn't blame it all on her husband but she could blame a lot. She kept listening to the quiet room hoping one of her beloved children would talk to the other.


	2. A Flash From the Past

Narcissa didn't know it, but she was right. Her children's separation was somewhat Lucius's fault. Lucius always brought Draco to the Dark Lord, while he left his daughter on the porch crying. Lucius never wanted a daughter. He always told Samantha that if it were up to him, she wouldn't even be here. Before the children we born, he had to leave on a mission for the Dark Lord, but before he left Narcissa surprised him, and they did the dirty deed. He wasn't able to return for months. When Lucius did come home, he found his wife pregnant and due any day. In a week Narcissa was in labor. She gave birth to a blonde haired boy. When Narcissa was released from the hospital, she went into labor a week later. She gave birth to a girl. Samantha's birth wasn't expected by anyone. Only baby Draco seemed to know. When Samantha came out, her eyes were open. Her electric blue eyes shined like fire. As Samantha grew, her straight hair turned from bleach blonde to a curly honey blonde mess. Lucius started to revere Samantha because of this. Samantha felt so bad, that she used a spell to change her hair color back to her original color, but she still had to straighten it every morning.

**Just to let you guys know so you don't get confused, the events in this chapter all happened in the past. Not very long ago, but still in the past. **

The siblings loved each other from birth. They were very close when they were young. When they turned eleven, they started to drift apart. They were both sorted into Slytherin, but Samantha was different. She wasn't mean to the other Houses. She never hung out with other Slytherins. She stayed alone. Draco was the only one who could get through to her. Even when she was crying because her father had smacked her, Draco was there. But, that one time he let her down, it all changed.

That one fateful day changed Samantha's life. During their fifth year, Samantha and Draco had gone home for Christmas. Lucius ignored his daughter like always and didn't get her anything, but Narcissa showered her with love and beautiful gowns. That Christmas night the Malfoy family was going to a party. Samantha went upstairs to pick a dress. She found a crimson dress on her bed. Samantha put it on and looked in the mirror. The face staring back at her wasn't her. Samantha used her wand to change her hair back to normal. She looked at her reflection again and smiled. Samantha looked beautiful, the dress was elegant. It was a beautiful crimson color with lace and ribbon all around it. It hugged her body just right and it made her eyes sparkle. Her normal hair color made everything complete. Her blonde curls matched the dress perfectly. Samantha was about to leave her room when she realized her father would hate it. She took off the dress and hid it in her closet. Samantha grabbed an emerald green dress that was simple. It wasn't as elegant as the crimson one, but she knew her father would prefer it. Samantha grabbed a handbag that had the Expandable Charm and shoved the crimson dress inside. Samantha rushed down stairs. Her family was waiting for her. They were all dressed in green. Draco looked handsome as always. Lucius looked angrily at his daughter and said, "Your hair." Then he turned around and walked out of the house. Samantha rushed to the mirror. She cursed. Her hair was still its normal color and shape. Samantha quickly changed her hair back to the Malfoy way and started to walk out the door. Draco grabbed her arm, "You are beautiful Samantha. Don't you ever think otherwise." Draco kissed her on the forehead and walked out. "You are the only person who ever tells me that," Samantha whispered to herself.

When the Malfoys arrived at the party, everything stopped. All eyes were on them. Samantha quickly realized that this wasn't a Christmas party like she had thought it was. The room was dark and gloomy. Samantha recognized everyone there as Death Eaters. Samantha didn't want to be here. Draco stood tall and looked brave. Samantha started to back out, but her father stood behind her and pushed her forward. The family walked straight to the stairs. Samantha was afraid. She could sense something in the dark. When they reached the top of the stairs, Samantha looked for her mother. She saw her downstairs looking up sadly at her. Samantha looked up at her father. He looked forward. Samantha looked and saw a black door at the end of a hall. Samantha knew that that was where they were going. She tired to get away, but her father had a death grip on her shoulder. Draco was standing next to her. He looked terrified. Her father opened the door.

"Come in," a voice hissed. Samantha was struck with fear. She knew that the voice could only belong to one person. A man came out of the shadows, "Come forth Draco." Draco stepped forward and kneeled. "My Lord," he said. Lucius let go of Samantha. "Now you," the Dark Lord hissed, "Come Samantha." Samantha was terrified, but she stepped forward and kneeled. "My daughter is weak," Lucius said, "It would be best of she didn't speak." "Very well," the Dark Lord hissed. Voldemort stretched out his hand and lifted Samantha's head up. She was looking into his cold, dead eyes. "My child," he hissed, "today you and your brother get the honor of becoming mine." Voldemort moved over to Draco, "As usual, oldest first. Rise child." Draco stood up. Voldemort raised his wand to mark Draco with the Dark Mark. "No!" Samantha shouted as she raised her wand, "Avada Kedavra!" A bright green light shot out of her wand. It headed straight for Voldemort. Voldemort chuckled. He waved his hand expecting the light to have stopped, but it didn't. The Dark Lord's eyes widened as the light hit him right in the chest. He fell to the ground. Suddenly Death Eaters stepped out of the shadows. They all shouted curses aimed for Samantha. Samantha shut her eyes waiting for the end to come. When the world became quiet, Samantha opened her eyes. She was still standing. Draco was shocked. Voldemort stood up and laughed, "You are a foolish girl. You cannot defeat me that easily. Avada Kedavra!" Green light went straight into Samantha's heart. She stood still. She took a step toward the Dark Lord. "Impossible!" he yelled. Samantha didn't know what she was doing. With a flick of her wand, the Dark Lord flew across the room. Curses started flying at her again. "What have you done?" Draco yelled, "Crucio!" The red light from Draco's wand was the brightest of all. It went into Samantha and she screamed. The pain was intense. She collapsed to the floor. She closed her eyes and lost conciseness.

Narcissa walked into the room having heard screams. She saw her child on the floor and ran to her side. "What happened?" she screamed. Suddenly, light burst out of Samantha. Green, red, and every color burst out of Samantha's chest. When the light was gone, Samantha was breathing, but was still unconscious. Her hair was its normal color. "I will finish this fool!" Voldemort yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" The green light stopped two feet from Samantha and exploded. "Finish her, Nagini!" The snake appeared from behind Voldemort and slithered towards Samantha. "No!" Narcissa screamed. She jumped up and pointed her wand at the snake. "My Lord," she said shakily, "This girl is of my flesh and blood." "She tried to kill me!" Voldemort yelled. "But she didn't," Narcissa argued, "My Lord, you saw what just happened. My daughter has great power. All kinds of spells were shot at her and she still lives! With her power, you can control all. But, if you kill her, it will be lost forever. Please my Lord, let her live." Voldemort thought it over, "Very well. Take her out of my sight." A Death Eater picked up Samantha and carried her away unconscious. "Tonight she will be punished," Voldemort said, "She will return to you tomorrow." Voldemort disappeared into the shadows. Narcissa started to cry. Lucius took his wife in his arms. He glared at Draco and the three went home, leaving Samantha alone.

Samantha woke in a field. She smelled grass and blood. Samantha looked down at herself. Her dress was torn soaked with blood. Whenever Samantha moved, her body was overcome with a sharp pain. Samantha remembered Draco pointing his wand at her and red light came out. Samantha curled herself into a ball and cried. Samantha didn't remember anything about the night before. It was all a blur. She saw a door, the Dark Lord, lights of many colors, her brother, and a snake. Samantha wiped the tears away and began looking for her things. She saw her wand and handbag lying next to her. Samantha used her wand to stop the blood and clean herself up. Since she was still underage, she didn't use anymore magic. She looked in her handbag and saw the crimson dress. Samantha reached inside and pulled out the clean undergarments that she always carried just in case. She slipped them on and put on the dress. She reached her hands to her head. She felt curls. Samantha saw that her hair was back to normal. Samantha was going to change it, but decided against it. Samantha had no idea where she was. She picked up her things and started walking. Samantha didn't have any shoes with her, so her feet had to endure every thorn and rock. Samantha kept walking until she spotted a town. The closer she got, the more she could see. Samantha realized that it wasn't a town, but a neighborhood. Samantha kept walking until she reached a street. She looked for a sign to tell her where she was. She saw one and it read Privet Drive. Samantha had never heard of such a street. She didn't know where she was. She decided to just keep walking. She walked down the street and passed houses one, two, and three. As she walked passed number four, something caught her eye. A curtain on the top floor was shut as she looked. Samantha dismissed the idea that she was being watched and walked on. She was about to pass house number five when someone called her name. "Samantha!" he yelled again. Samantha knew that voice. She had heard it many times during meals and Potions. She turned around. She turned around and looked into the eyes of Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter," Samantha stuttered, "I thought you were at the Weaslys. Didn't you save Mr. Weasly's life?" "Which one?" Harry asked. Samantha smiled, and then she realized that she was talking to her brother's and father's sworn enemy. Harry did release Dobby from her father, but Samantha was going to do that in the summer. "Anyway," Harry said, "the Dursleys are out of town and I needed to stop by." "Okay," Samantha said, "but how did you know it was me passing by?" "Your dress," Harry replied, "it was my Christmas present to you. I asked Dobby to put it on your bed. How did you know I sent it?" "Only you would send a Slytherin girl a crimson dress," Samantha lied, "I came by to thank you and give you a present." Samantha reached into her handbag and pulled out a gift that was supposed to have been given four years ago. Harry was surprised, "A wizard's chess set?" "Not just any," Samantha said, "the pieces are Quidditch players. I meant to give this to first year. I noticed you staring at me in Potions. I just got too nervous to give it to you though." "Thank you," Harry said. Samantha noticed how handsome he was. His sleek black hair was shaggy, like always and his face was perfect. "You look beautiful," Harry said, "Your hair looks amazing." Samantha blushed, "Thank you. I've got to be going. I'll see you at school." "I know that you asked to be in Slytherin," Harry yelled. Samantha stopped and turned around, "What?" "You asked the Sorting Hat to put you in Slytherin," Harry continued, "He wanted to put you in Gryffindor, but you asked for Slytherin. You could have been in any House and you chose Slytherin. Why?" "I would never had heard the end of it from my father," Samantha replied, "I know that you picked Gryffindor. You would have been great in Slytherin. Why would you send me this dress?" "I wanted to remind you that you could have chosen something else," Harry said, "You can still lead a better life." Samantha started walking away, and then she turned around, hugged Harry and kissed him. "Merry Christmas," Samantha said. She turned around. As Samantha walked away, snow started to fall.

Samantha kept walking until she reached a town. Again, she wasn't in any place she knew. Samantha found a map and learned that she was close to London. Samantha found a bus schedule and some Muggle money in her handbag. Samantha was in London in half an hour. In her bag, Samantha found a hooded cloak, which she put on to cover the dress. Samantha traveled through London to the Leaky Cauldron where she gained access to Knockturn Alley. Samantha went straight to Borgin and Burkes. She entered the shop and waited for the shopkeeper. When he arrived at the counter, she tossed three galleons on the counter and said, "I am going to use your fire place and you will tell no one that I was here." The shopkeeper nodded. Samantha made her way to the fireplace, grabbed some Floo Powder and yelled, "Malfoy Manor!"

Samantha exited the fireplace to come face to face with her father. "You have been gone for a long time," Lucius scolded, "You have worried your mother sick and brought disgrace to our family!" Lucius raised his hand and smacked Samantha. She didn't move, "I am sick of this! What have I done this time? What did I do in the first place? Why do you hate me so much?" Lucius smacked his daughter again. "Don't you remember last night?" Draco asked. "What?" Samantha replied. Lucius only then noticed his daughter's appearance. He grabbed her cloak and pulled it off, showing her crimson dress. "Where did you get that?" he yelled. "I found it," Samantha replied. "Your hair is a mess and your feet are disgraceful. Change out of that abomination immediately. You need to look presentable!" "Leave me alone!" Samantha yelled. Out of nowhere, winds strong wind blew her hair around and knocked her father down. Lucius raised his wand, "Crucio!" Samantha collapsed to the floor in pain. She saw Draco standing by their father, emotionless. "Take her to the cupboard," Lucius said. Draco used a lifting spell to move Samantha, who was still under the curse, to the kitchen cupboard. "I'm so sorry," Draco said blankly. Lucius locked the cupboard and put a silence spell on the door. They left Samantha in there for days. Lucius would come around once a day and use the Cruciatus Curse on his daughter. The House Elves apparated into the cupboard to give Samantha food. Draco never looked at the cupboard or thought about his sister. Narcissa thought that Samantha was still lost. Samantha cried herself to sleep every night, until she stopped crying. Samantha stopped crying and stopped feeling the pain. When Lucius let her out, she acted that Draco had found her. Samantha didn't connect with her family anymore. She hated Lucius. She pitied and hated Draco. She was mad at her mother for being so stubborn. She hated Voldemort and his Evil ways. Samantha was also mad at herself because she couldn't remember what had happened that Christmas night. All Samantha knew is that she wanted Voldemort to finish the job he started.


	3. New Things Seen and Learned

Chapter 3

_New things seen and learned _

A/D: Back in the present now, so you aren't confused.

Draco glanced up at his sister. Would she ever talk to me ever again? Does she even know? Draco thought to himself looking at his little sister. "Sa-Samantha?" Draco choked out. Why was he so nervous to talk to his own sister? "Yes Draco?" Samantha asked not taking her eyes off the random book. Draco asked the first thing that came to mind "Do you hate me?" Samantha looked up from the  
book with a surprised look on her face as she blinked a few times taking in his sudden question. "No. I don't hate you. Why would you ever think that Draco?" Samantha lied. She did hate him he stood around and did nothing when his father hurt her. "I-I don't know why. I just thought you did. You never talk to me." I never had anything to say. Just because we don't talk doesn't mean I hate you." Samantha lied again. She was good at lying, "Good. I didn't want my only sister to hate me." Sure that's what you say but I bet I do hate you it would make your perfect life easier wouldn't it? Samantha thought to herself. Draco seemed to let out quiet sigh of relief about this. Draco sat in wonder as Samantha kept pretending to read. After what had seemed like hours of awkward silence Draco and Samantha were called for lunch. Of course made by house elves — they had gotten two new ones since Harry freed Dobby — Samantha sat in her normal seat next to her aunt. For Samantha being in the same room as her aunt was torture enough sitting by her was hell and the one time she hugged her, Samantha thought it was then end of her life. The elves brought the food out but Samantha refused the food. "Aren't you going to eat honey?" Narcissa asked her rather pale daughter — paler than normal they all are already pale enough — "Not hungry." She answered her mother. "well you need to eat something." "I had breakfast. That's enough" " Do what your mother says Samantha." Lucius butted in. Honestly does do you have to put in your say? Samantha wondered. "As I said before. I am not hungry." Bellatrix sat there looking amused from this pointless argument that most everyone thought Lucius would win. "No." That one word everyone became silent no one has ever said no to Lucius. He frowned deeply. "Excuse me did you just tell me no?" Even Bellatrix knew not to go that far. "That is exactly what I said. I said no." Samantha said confidently. "That is it! You are such a disgrace talking to me that way!" Lucius yelled standing from his chair grabbing Samantha by the hair roughly shoving her against the wall. "Kill me then if I'm such a disgrace." Samantha hissed. "I can't your worth something to the Dark Lord." "I'm nothing. You remind me every day." Lucius clenched his teeth and smacked his daughter across the face. "I'm your father you will be nothing because I say so" Samantha had been hit so many times she didn't cry anymore. "You're not my father. I may be your blood but I'm not your daughter. You lost that father title the day I was born." Narcissa had never seen Lucius hit Samantha before and she gasped. "Lucius!" Samantha scoffed "It's nothing new mother. It doesn't hurt anymore" "I know what will! Curcio!" Samantha faked being in pain it didn't hurt her anymore she didn't know why but she faked well making her mother scream at Lucius. Samantha shook it off. "Don't worry about it now" Samantha commented straightening up, "I'm going pack. School's soon." Samantha hisses changing the subject leaving the kitchen heading to her room away from everything and everyone. She collapsed on the ground in her room "I hate my life. Can I just die right now?"


	4. Traveling with a Freak

Chapter 4

_Travelling with a Freak_

About a week later on Platform 9 3/4 the Malfoys arrived early, like always. Lucius always took the children early to avoid the mud bloods, half-bloods, and blood traitors. This also gave Lucius a chance to brag on Draco and humiliate Samantha. Before Samantha got on the train Lucius pulled her aside to yell at her. Thankfully the train arrived and she was able to break free from her father. She quickly boarded the train without saying goodbye to her mother.

Samantha dreaded riding the train near her brother because of Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. Samantha sat by herself in the compartment. Suddenly, there was knock on the door and before Samantha could say anything the door opened. Samantha looked up to see the two faces of Crabbe and Goyle staring at her. She frowned. They always bothered her, hoping to get a date out of it. Crabbe said to her, "Come and sit with us won't you?" Samantha rolled her eyes replying. "I'd rather stay here. Please leave. I want to be alone." Goyle chuckled "Well, we don't want to be alone. Draco is off with Pansy so come on." "Um no! I'm staying here. Leave." Goyle tried to reach for her wrist but she snapped it back. "Don't you dare touch me! Leave me alone."

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and Goyle made another attempt at grading her wrist. This time he got it forcing her to stand, he said, "You are coming with us." The boys dragged her out forcing her to come with them to end of the car. "Get your hands off of me!" Samantha begged. Samantha was now angry and she frowned then all of a sudden she fell to the floor and looked at Goyle who was holding his hand. "You burned me! How did you do that without your wand?" Samantha looked down at her skin seeing it was a bright red. Before she could say anything Crabbe and Goyle had left her alone on the floor running to most likely tell Draco.

Samantha sighed and suddenly she was in a completely different section of the train. Still on the floor she looked around. "Well this is new," she muttered to herself standing up brushing herself off. She looked in the nearest direction to see a compartment. Carefully she slid open the door peaking in then smiling when she saw the one and the only Harry Potter. Before she could say hello to him a harsh voice butted in.

"Malfoy this isn't your part of the train." Hermione said firmly. "Malfoy is my brother. Please call me Samantha," Samantha would have offered her hand but her skin was still a bright red, "and sorry I didn't know." Hermione huffed slightly "Well you're still a Malfoy to us. Good to know your first name bye now." "Hermione! Be nice to her." Harry said then smiled at Samantha. "I agree with Harry 'Moine. She seems okay." Ron commented sheepishly. "No no, she's right I should be heading back to the Slytherins… Wouldn't want Draco to worry." Samantha then muttered to herself. "Not that he would anyways." "No! Stay really" Harry stood up to stop her from going. "No Harry, she wants to leave, let her!" Without another word Samantha nodded slipping out.

"Hermione. Did you really have to do that?" Harry sighed sitting back down. Samantha stood at the door listening. "Yes Harry I did! She could be a bad influence on us!" "Just in one sitting? She's a good person. She is different from the rest of the Malfoys. You could have given her somewhat of a chance right?" "Ronald would please tell Harry he is being ridiculous!" Hermione turned to Ron. Ron's ears turned red. "I think you should have let her stay. I mean we can't give her a chance? Why not? She's different from her brother and its obvious. She seemed upset." "Honestly you boys can be so stupid! It's an act. Draco sent her I bet!" "If Draco sent her she wouldn't have left so quickly!" Harry pointed out. Hermione had to admit Harry was right. "Why was she in this part of the train anyways?" Harry wanted to say hopefully to see me but he kept his mouth shut and shrugged. "I need to go for a walk." Harry sighed leaving the compartment.

Samantha heard the door open. She ran down the hall. When she looked back, she smiled seeing Harry walk out. Samantha causally continued walking down the hall. "Samantha!" Harry called. She stopped and turned around. "Oh," she said, "Hey Harry." "I'm sorry about Hermione," he said. "It's no big deal," she replied, " I understand. If I was in her position, I wouldn't trust me either." "Well I trust you," Harry said. He leaned in as if to kiss her. Samantha smiled, "You really shouldn't though." "Well I do," Harry said, "and you can't do anything about it." He leaned in closer. "You make it so easy Harry," Samantha said. "Easy to what?" Harry asked. "To make a girl fall for you," Samantha replied. They kissed. It was full of passion. The first time, that long Christmas ago, Harry was surprised, but now he was expecting it and made it even better. When Samantha pulled away, she said, "I'll see you later Harry." "I remember," he said, "Do you still have the dress?" "Of course I do," She turned around and walked away smiling. Harry walked back into his compartment smiling. "What are you smiling about Harry?" Hermione asked. "Oh, nothing," he said. "I know!" Ron said with a smile on his face. "Well what is it?" Hermione asked. "Harry just snogged!" Ron yelled. Harry blushed. "With who?" Hermione asked, "It had better not been with Malfoy!" "Her name is Samantha," Harry said, "and know it wasn't her. It was Cho Chang."

Samantha ran through the train with a smile on her face. Harry just made it too easy. There had to be some law about it. She could not love the boy who was her enemy. Wait scratch that. She didn't have any problem with Harry. Her brother, father, and the Dark Lord did. She didn't want anything to do with the war between Voldemort and Harry. She liked Harry. Samantha continued to the luggage car. Some first year boys were in it talking about how excited they were. When Samantha walked in, they froze. "Um, hello," she said. "Please don't hurt me!" one of them cried. "Why would I hurt you?" Samantha asked. "Well," one stuttered, "you're a Malfoy, and Malfoys hate muggle borns and he's a muggle born." "I'm not going to hurt you," she said, "My brother and father hate muggle borns. I don't." "Then you're the crazy one!" another one squealed. "I'm not crazy," Samantha said," That's s stupid rumor started by Pansy. I'm Samantha." "We know," the boys said in unison, "You're going into your sixth year." "I don't know why you know so much about me," Samantha said, "and I don't want to know. Here go by yourselves something from the trolley." Samantha pulled out two galleons. "Gee thanks," one of them said. The boys rushed out. Samantha went as far back in the car that she could. She even piled luggage around her so that she could be isolated. Samantha thought and thought about what had transpired. She had no idea what to do about Harry. Samantha pondered over her situation for about twenty minutes, when she heard someone enter the car. "I saw it Draco," Pansy said, "I wouldn't lie to you. She kissed him!" Samantha went pale. Cornelius Fudge, she thought, Pansy saw me kissing Harry. I'm doomed! "I don't believe you Pansy," Draco said, "Samantha might be a rebelling traitorous twit, but she wouldn't snog Potter. That's a death wish." "I saw it with my own eyes," Pansy protested, "She even smiled when she turned away. Why would I lie to you about your crazy sister?" Pansy asked. "My sister is not crazy," Draco said. "She defied the Dark Lord," Pansy argued, "anyone who does that is considered crazy in my book." "Well, are you sure it was Potter?" Draco asked. "Well," Pansy started, "I don't know if it was, but it was a boy with dark shaggy hair." The train whistle blew. The train had arrived.

All the students were in the Great Hall for dinner. Samantha hardly ate. The boys Samantha met in the train were sorted into Gryffindor. Before Samantha went to the dungeon, she looked for Harry. She thought she saw him, but when he turned around, she saw that it was Michael Corner. Samantha had an idea. Michael's hair looked like Harry's. She walked up to Michael. "Hey, Michael," she said. "Oh, hey Samantha," he replied. Samantha dragged him off to another hallway. Samantha knew Michael from Astronomy. They were partners, and there weren't many Slytherins in the class. "Ok Michael," Samantha said, "what I'm about to do is a little shocking, but it just means we're friends." "Ok," Michael said confusingly. Samantha leaned in and kissed him. Michael kissed her back. He was a good kisser. Samantha had thought about kissing him before because they were very similar, and they had shared some laughs. Samantha pulled away and said, "We are just friends. Okay?" "Do you snog all your friends?" Michael asked. "Only the special few," Samantha replied as she walked away. When the Slytherins returned to their common rooms, Samantha ran upstairs to unpack. She was rooming with Pansy, Millicent, and another girl. Samantha wanted to end the day as soon as possible. While unpacking, Pansy came up to her and said, "I saw you." "What are you talking about?" Samantha asked. "You snogged Potter!" Samantha looked at her. "I did not," she lied. "Well then who did you snog?" "I snogged Michael Corner," Samantha lied. Pansy was shocked, "Ew. That boy is crazy just like you. You're a perfect match." "He isn't crazy," Samantha yelled, "and I'm not crazy!" Things started flying around the room, and the curtains were flapping. The girls screamed. Samantha's hair was flying. "Stop it!" Pansy yelled, "Stop it you freak!" Samantha ran out of the room. "And your brother wants to talk to you!" Pansy yelled after her.

Samantha ran out of the Slytherin dungeon and into the girls' bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was in there. She saw Samantha come in. She looked angry and sad. "What's wrong with you?" she asked. "Myrtle," Samantha said, "Can you leave me alone? I want to be alone right now!" Myrtle disappeared. Samantha sat in the bathroom for the longest time. Samantha knew that she could end her life with a simple spell. Diffindo and Sectumsempra. She would often use the charm to cut her stomach and back, but only when she was really depressed. Every now and then she would check for tears, but there weren't any. She hardly ever cried anymore. When Samantha left the bathroom, she wiped imaginary tears from her face. She was on her way to the common room when someone grabbed her and covered her mouth. She struggled and bit the person's hand. She pulled out her wand, about to stun the person, when she saw that it was Draco. "What on earth, Draco," Samantha said, "You scared the boggart out of me!" Draco didn't apologize. "Ouch," he said, "That hurt!" "Well, that's what you get for scaring me," Samantha replied, "What do you want? You're not supposed to be out of the common room." "Neither are you," Draco said, "I need to ask you something." "What?" "Pansy said you snogged Potter," Draco said, "Is that true." Lying to her brother came easily to Samantha, but what she said wasn't a total lie. "I snogged Michael Corner," Samantha said. "Oh," Draco said, "He's in Ravenclaw." "So?" Samantha asked, "He's better than Potter." "Barely," Draco said, "He's creepy and dark. He's," "The perfect match for me," Samantha finished. "No," Draco said, "Well, sort of. He's a freak. Just like you." Draco stopped as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "So, you're calling me a freak?" Samantha asked. "No, Sammie," Draco said, "I," "Called me a freak," Samantha said, "Don't use that nickname. I hate it." "I didn't mean it," Draco said. "Yes you did," Samantha replied, "Goodnight _Ferret_." Draco grabbed her arm, "Don't ever call me that you freak." "Don't call me a freak, ferret," she said. Draco pushed her to the floor. "What are you going to do?" Samantha asked, "Are you going to be like Lucius?" "You have always been so stupid!" Draco yelled, "Just once, it would be nice for you to be grateful!" Samantha got up. She was starting to get mad. "Grateful about what?" she yelled, "Grateful that my entire life has been torture?" "Grateful that you're still alive!" Draco said. "I have no reason to be grateful for that. Ferret," Samantha said. Samantha started to walk away. "I hate you!" Draco yelled after her. That did it. Samantha went into a state of rage. She flew off the floor towards Draco. She grabbed him by his neck and lifted him into the air. She had fire in her eyes. Her hair was going wild. Smoke was coming from her hands. She dropped Draco and grabbed his arm. Right where his Dark Mark would be. She lifted him to eye level. Draco could see the fire in her blue eyes. He could see the rage in her face. Draco screamed and fainted. That was the last thing Samantha remembered because she blacked out.

Samantha woke up looking at the tops of trees. She sat up. She was in the Forbidden Forest. Samantha wasn't far in. She could still see Hagrid's hut. When she tried to get up, there was a pain on her neck and left arm. She looked at her arm. There was a burn mark all around her wrist. Samantha put her hands on her head. She let out a scream in anger. Samantha got up. She was still in her uniform. She walked out of the forest. Her hair was a curly mess with leaves and twigs, but she didn't care. Samantha used her hair to cover her neck. Samantha ran out to the castle. She was late for Potions. Samantha ran to the dungeon. Snape let her in with a stern scolding. Samantha saw the only available seat was next to her brother. She sat down. The lesson was how to heal burns. When she made the potion, she couldn't help but notice that Draco had no burns on his neck or arm. The two sat in silence the entire class.


End file.
